


The will of Wings

by mivky



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Gen, M/M, POV Castiel, Poetry, Season/Series 08 Spoilers
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-10
Updated: 2015-08-10
Packaged: 2018-04-14 00:33:30
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 52
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4543362
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mivky/pseuds/mivky





	The will of Wings

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [The Will of Wings](https://archiveofourown.org/works/965041) by [blue_eyes_incognito](https://archiveofourown.org/users/blue_eyes_incognito/pseuds/blue_eyes_incognito). 



_Raz żyłem w Niebie,_

_Lecz teraz nie różni się ono od Piekła._

_Znalazłem swój cel w tobie, z tobą,_

_Lecz wciąż byliśmy od siebie oddaleni._

_Ale wciąż, mój dom jest tam, gdzie ty,_

_I próbuję odnaleźć moją drogę._

_Jesteś moim niebem._

_Jesteś moim domem._

_I zapuszczę skrzydła znów aby powrócić do ciebie._  
  



End file.
